1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to degradable polymer compositions useful for in vitro and in vivo polynucleotide delivery applications. More particularly, this invention relates to degradable complexes comprising polyanions, polycations and polynucleotides useful for in vivo polynucleotide delivery applications in mammals.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for non-viral drug delivery systems having desirable properties such as low immunogenicity, amenable to production on a relatively large scale, and which can be easily modified to provide a range of biological properties. See Mulligan, R. C., “The basic science of gene therapy,” Science 260, 926-932 (1993); and Luo, D. & Saltzman, W. M. “Synthetic DNA delivery systems,” Nat. Biotechnol. 18, 33-37 (2000). However, non-degradable cationic polymers such as poly(lysine) and polyethyleneimine (PEI) can have significant cytotoxicity. See Choksakulnimitr, S., Masuda, S., Tokuda, H., Takakura, Y. & Hashida, M., “In vitro cytotoxicity of macromolecules in different cell culture systems,” J. Control Release 34, 233-241 (1995); Brazeau, G. A., Attia, S., Poxon, S. & Hughes, J. A., “In Vitro Myotoxicity of Selected cationic macrolecules used in non-viral gene therapy,” Pharm. Res. 15, 680-684 (1998); and Ahn, C.-H., Chae, S. Y., Bae, Y. H. & Kim, S. W. “Biodegradable poly(ethylenimine) for plasmid DNA delivery,” J. Control. Release 80, 273-282 (2002).
To reduce cytotoxicity, some efforts have been made to develop degradable cationic polymers (polycations). See Ahn, C.-H., Chae, S. Y., Bae, Y. H. & Kim, S. W., “Biodegradable poly(ethylenimine) for plasmid DNA delivery,” J. Control. Release 80, 273-282 (2002); Lynn, D. M.; Anderson, D. G.; Putman, D.; Langer, R., “Accelerated Discovery of Synthetic Transfection Vectors: Parallel Synthesis and Screening of a Degradable Polymer Library,” J. Am. Chem. Soc. 123, 8155-8156 (2001); Lim, Y. et al., “Biodegradable Polyester, Poly[α-(4-Aminobutyl)-1-Glycolic Acid], as a Non-toxic Gene Carrier,” Pharmaceutical Research 17, 811-816 (2000); Lim, Y., Kim, S., Suh, H. & Park, J.-S., “Biodegradable, Endosome Disruptive, and Cationic Network-type Polymer as a High Efficient and Non-toxic Gene Delivery Carrier,” Bioconjugate Chem. 13, 952-957 (2002); Lim, Y. K., S.; Lee, Y.; Lee, W.; Yang, T.; Lee, M.; Suh, H.; Park, J., “Cationic Hyperbranched Poly(amino ester): A Novel Class of DNA Condensing Molecule with Cationic Surface, Biodegradable Three-Dimensional Structure, and Tertiary Amine Groups in the Interior,” J. Am. Chem. Soc. 123, 2460-2461 (2001); and Tuominen, J. et al., “Biodegradation of Lactic Acid Based Polymers under Controlled Composting Conditions and Evaluation of the Ecotoxicological Impact,” Biomacromolecules 3, 445-455 (2002). However, under physiological conditions, these cationic polymers are susceptible to degradation via base-catalyzed hydrolysis.
Acid-sensitive polymers containing acetal linkages have been reported, see Tomlinson, R. et al., “Pendent Chain Functionalized Polyacetals That Display pH-Dependent Degradation: A Platform for the Development of Novel Polymer Therapeutics,” Macromolecules 35, 473-480 (2002); and Murthy, N., Thng, Y. X., Schuck, S., Xu, M. C. & Fréchet, J. M. J., “A Novel Strategy for Encapsulation and Release of Proteins: Hydrogels and Microgels with Acid-Labile Acetal Cross-Linkers,” J. Am. Chem. Soc. 124, 12398-12399 (2002).
Additional References:
Kircheis R, Wightman L, Wagner E. “Design and gene delivery activity of modified polyethylenimines.” Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev. 2001, 53, 341-358.
Godbey et al. “Tracking the intracellular path of PEI/DNA complexes for gene delivery.” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 1999, 96, 5177-5181.
Chollet et al. “Side-effects of a systemic injection of linear polyethylenimine-DNA complexes.” J Gene Med 2002, 4, 84-91.
Tousignant et al. “Comprehensive analysis of the acute toxicities induced by systemic administration of cationic lipid:plasmid DNA complexes in mice.” Hum Gene Ther 2000, 11, 2493-2513.
Escriou et al. “Cationic lipid-mediated gene transfer: effect of serum on cellular uptake and intracellular fate of lipoamine/DNA complexes.” Biochim Biophys Acta 1998, 1368, 276-288.
Plank et al. “Activation of the complement system by synthetic DNA complexes: a potential barrier for intravenous gene delivery.” Hum Gene Ther 1996, 7, 1437-1446.
Ogris et al. “EGylated DNA/transferrin-PEI complexes: reduced interaction with blood components extended circulation in blood and potential for systemic gene delivery.” Gene Ther 1999, 6, 595-605.
Kircheis et al. “Polyethylenimine/DNA complexes shielded by transferring target gene expression to tumors after systemic application.” Gene Ther 2001, 8, 28-40.
Trubetskoy et al. “Layer-by-layer deposition of oppositely charged polyelectrolytes on the Surface of Condensed DNA particles.” Nucleic Acids Res. 1999, 27, 3090-3095.
Trubetskoy et al. “Recharging cationic DNA complexes with highly charged polyanions for in vitro and in vivo gene delivery.” Gene Ther. 2003, 10, 261-271.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/270,788, filed Oct. 11, 2002 (published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003-0215395 A1), and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/378,164, filed May 14, 2002.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/375,705, filed Feb. 25, 2003 (published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-0166089 A1).
Tomlinson R, Heller J, Brocchini S, Duncan R. “Polyacetal-doxorubicin conjugates designed for pH-dependent degradation.” Bioconjug Chem. 2003, 14(6), 1096-1106.